A Stranger in the Night
by Lets.Get.Down.To.Disco
Summary: What if you had to continually push the one you love away, when you need him the most. And would this hurt him more than you? Updated frequently EXB, usual pairings
1. Chapter 1

A stranger in the night

The wind howled with the heavy scent of rain sweeping in. She had been awake all night. There was something wrong; she could feel it in her bones. Sitting up in bed, Bella Swan flung off her duvet, revealing her long pale alabaster legs and swung her legs off to the left side. As her feet touched the wooden floor, they were scolded by the sickening chill, which occurred from on of the too many chilly nights in the little town of Forks.

It was also one of the few nights when he was away hunting, and Bella was secretly glad that Edward could not see her so restless. No matter how much Bella pleaded, Edward took every little fault upon himself, as she was secretly pleased that he was not here contemplating a reason for her unrest. As she rose from her position on the side of the bed, Bella hastily put on her slippers and made her way across to her mother's rocking chair to retrieve her nightgown.

A sudden noise from the lower part of her house made her jump. Her breathing caught; and Bella began to worry whether it was a false alarm due to the wind, or if by minimal chance – and on the one night when he wasn't here; it was danger. '_No guesses with which one_', Bella thought. Slowly she tiptoed to her door, quietly opening it, and poked her head through the gap she had made. Sighing with relief when there was nothing visible there, Bella made her way down her stairs and tripped on the last one.

She was sure she heard a bang as she landed, which was muffled by her own fall. '_My nerves are getting the better of me_', she thought quietly. She shuffled along into the kitchen, hesitantly, and retrieved for herself a warm glass of milk which she hoped would help her sleep.

On her way back to her room, Bella crossed to the entrance of her small home, and with one last glance behind her, deadlocked the wooden door for what she prayed would be safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter. I do promise to update because I know how annoying it is waiting. : P. So just thought I should let you all know if you haven't worked it out yet that Edward is a vampire. *Sigh* and this is set at the end of Eclipse. So all I can say is read and review! PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful creations of Stephanie Meyer, but I have borrowed them :D**

"Bella", Edward breathed into the side of my neck, as I was waking to the light entering through my bedroom window. I rolled myself slightly, to better position myself in his awaiting arms where he pulled me closer to him with the first chance he could. "That trip was _**TORTURE**_" he stated, with a sour and unappeased voice. "Do NOT make me do that again."

"Why?" I was human enough to ask. "It was the same as all the other nights." But that was when my thoughts turned to the fear I had felt from the evening before.

"Well I have never had to stay away from my fiancée-" Edward was cut short when he felt my body tense up beside him. Just to prove our compatibility it seemed, Edwards body froze along with mine, mirroring it, as he read my expression. "What is it Bella?" he questioned again, searching my eyes for an answer. I guessed to myself that this was also one of the times he would long to read my mind. But Edward could pine over that later – I felt the need to dismiss such a weak emotion causing Edwards distress. "You know you have to get used to that word" he teased, probably trying to lighten the mood as he waited for my answer. "_Bella_?" This time more agitated.

"Yes Edward? Sorry – it was nothing." My voice seemed shaky, betraying me as it cracked on the last word.

"You're keeping something from me."

"No Edward" I pressed. "It was nothing. Now please continue." I smiled weakly at him. Still not assured, Edward scooped my hand into his and gave it a little squeeze.

"Okay." And it was at this point that I realized it was more that his tone questioning me. "I've never had to be away from my wife-to-be" he said again. "You were in my head 24/7! Emmett almost _killed_ me for not grading his performances with the grizzlies."

We both smiled, either from Edward's 'near death' experience, but more so from the fact that Emmett had now progressed to a grading system for his hunting. We sat, taking in each other's expressions for an immeasurable period until Edward declared that it was breakfast time. For the human. He marched me downstairs and sat me at the table where he prepared me some eggs in a flash. Literally. And just like every Saturday he asked, "What do you feel like doing today?"

I weighed up my options in my head. "Well I do need to see Alice at some point today. She wants to talk wedding plans". '_Joy'_ I thought sarcastically. '_It's sure to be the highlight of my day._'

"We don't need to do it this way" Edward reminded me yet again.

"NO!" I practically yelled. "I mean, if I'm going to do this it should be the right way." He smiled the crooked smile of his, dazzling me on purpose.

"Is that all you need to do, miss?" he asked. I couldn't help to think of the early 1900's – and where he was going with this. "Because I would quite like to take you home with me" – his eyes glowed here, which turned them that beautiful onyx, "and to cook you a _lovely_ meal."

I heard the emphasis on the word lovely. '_What is he planning,_' I thought to myself. "How quaint" I said, aiming to match my language with his questionable chivalry.

"Can I take you now?" he questioned, practically bounding out of his chair.

"You are a bit keen, aren't you?" I joked. He just stared at me. "Oh, your serious aren't you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Now go get changed."

As I headed upstairs, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Edward. He was like a little boy on Christmas day, unwrapping a gift. I reached my room and slipped into a pair of dark skinny jeans; and a white tee-shirt with a lacey navy blue singlet over the top. After a few adjustments to my crazy hair I put on a pair of my white ballet flats and walked down to meet Edward. Always the gentleman, he met me at the bottom of the stairs and took my hand.

"You look absolutely Devine," he whispered into the cradle of my neck as he kissed it. I could feel his smile upon my neck too. Taking in my blush, we walked to the front door to his car and slowly- to my great pleasure and _relief_, we drove away to Edward's home.

And it was during these last few seconds before we turned the corner that my house was in view; I could have sworn I saw someone or something slip around the side of my house. If it was possible, my heart skipped a beat – and my breath suddenly caught.

**Okay there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please review; your criticism only makes my ideas much better. ******_**Tres Amusement **_**to write :P Ahh, I will update shortly and let me know if there are any ideas you want me to consider…**

**MWAHAHA *evil laugh***

**XX - Edog**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everyone for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I think it was a good cliffy, eh? If that was me I think I would totally have had a nervy spaz already. I am trying to keep the updates regular and quick, really I am  and schools out this week so I can write you all the chapters you want. YES!

**You know how it goes, Read and Review. Please!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. I wish I did though. But they are all Miss Meyers. But I made them do what I want. MWAHAHA**_

"BELLA!" Edward shook me. He had pulled over to settle me. He softly but firmly shook me; trying to retrieve me from my frozen state. My heart was fluttering, I couldn't seem to calm myself and it was at this moment I realised I was hyperventilating. And sadly, I let my façade fall. "Bella!" he firmly said again. "You can't tell me there is nothing wrong! I can hear your heart beat – its erratic. Now _**TELL**_ me what it is!"

I tried to steady my breathing, but nothing worked. Edward leaned over and pulled me into his lap, hugging me, in another attempt to compose me. As soon as I took in a breath of his amazing scent, my body seemed to relax. Edward seemed pleased he was helping.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

"Bella," his voice stressed. "What is it? You know you can tell me."

"I know. But its-"

"Don't you dare say fine!"

"But it is Edward. I'm sorry but it is. And I am not keeping something from you. I would tell you straight away." I tried to convince him but I think he saw straight through my lie, probably because I was convincing myself at the same time. "Please Edward," I practically begged, because the look in his eyes was eating me up. I shouldn't cause this distress to him when I didn't even know if I actually saw something. For all I knew it was the neighbours cat. "You have to trust me."

Slowly and reluctantly, Edward placed me back into my seat. He looked me in the eyes for a few minutes and then slipped the car into reverse, and turned back onto the highway, heading for our families house.

---

When he reached the driveway, we had all but parked the car when Alice appeared at my door and practically ripped it off its hinges. She was ecstatic. And I wasn't ready for it.

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU'RE HERE! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOME THINGS RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed my wrist and headed for the house when Edward placed a cold hand on both of our shoulders.

"Alice" he said in a stern voice. But I could tell by his eyes it was hard for him to composure – he was too excited by something. And it reminded me of him this morning sitting in my father's manky chair. "I have something to show Bella first."

Alice released my hand and slipped inside. "_I'm waiting_" she all but hissed to Edward, although, it was impossible to miss the smile that was playing at the edge of her lips.

Edward once again took up his position at my side and threaded his hand through mine. I could tell that the previous incident in the car and back at the house was momentarily forgotten. _I hope._

Edward marched me through the kitchen, and when we reached the stairs he must of decided our human pace was to slow for him. He bent down and swung me into his arms, and despite my protests – especially as we were in front of Emmett, he raced up to his room on the third floor. Kicking the door open, Edward slowed to a stroll and placed me softy on the sometimes-unnecessary bed.

"Edward" I started to say, but his perfect fingertips rested on my lips subtly telling me to stop.

"Now I know you hate presents, but-" he was stopped by my groan. Bending down he grabbed my face and breathed his beautiful scent onto it, "I didn't spend a cent." His eyes were dancing with joy and I decided to be excited for his benefit. "I just thought you would _really _like this. And I think it will go well with your wedding dress."

Edward jumped on the bed behind me and lifted my hair, to place a beautiful pearl necklace around it. Slowly fastening the clasp, he kissed behind my ear and I was suddenly spun around to face him. "I absolutely love you" he simply stated.

"How did you know it would go with my dress" I asked suspiciously. I knew Alice would **never **tell him what it looked like.

"I worked it out by myself" he stated as if it was a matter of fact. A smirk was growing on his lips though. I ran my fingers over the precious pearls and was overcome with emotion.

"Was it your mothers?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Thank you Edward." And I pulled him closer to me, kissing him passionately.

We lay together, just enjoying each other's presence when Edward started to fidget. I started to smile. I knew someone was trying to get his attention. And no bets, it was Alice.

Well I hope you liked. :P Please review. I'm thinking I'm going to be nice and post another chapter for you tonight. If I don't crash in front of the computer though. It's been a LONG day. I will try. If not I will have it up tomorrow. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**E-dog Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Aren't I kind? Two chapters in one night! So I think that's all for tonight. Sorry guys. But I have to wake up vair vair early for work so I should hit the sack now. Please Read and Review. And let me know how the story is going. Pretty please with sugar on top. But no cherry – I ate it.

_Disclaimer: I no own-y. Stephanie Meyer does. *Sigh*. I want it though. Characters are hers. Although I make-y them do what I want. Yes… I am a EVIL genius :P_

"Is it Alice?" I asked with a smile playing across my lips. I always knew when Edward was trying to ignore them. But as he had said once before, its like trying to ignore someone screaming – but inside your head. And I've started to think that's pretty hard.

Edward looked at me and smiled. He lent across to kiss me and I could still feel him smiling into it. "She thinks I have had you for long enough."

"Great" I stated. I knew she wanted to play guinea pig Bella. But it did keep me preoccupied from the thoughts of the night before and what I saw on the way over here. Edward chuckled.

"BELLA!" I heard from what seemed to come from Alice's room. "I know you can hear me. It's my turn. I waited and now you're mine." Her emphasis sent an unnecessary chill run down my back. That made Edward laugh even harder.

"I guess we should go down before she looses it." I smiled.

"I think she already has. Spending 50 years with you Edward?" I chuckled and he lifted me off of my feet and kissed my forehead.

"Think of poor Jasper" he said in-between silent giggles. "He must really hurt at the end of a day after dealing with her emotions. Putting this off must be driving him insane." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper playfully warn.

Edward walked me to Alice's door. At that second, she came out of her room in a flash and through herself at me for a hug. It happened to quickly for my human eyes, and the next minute we were on the floor. Emmett and Jasper suddenly appeared and once again, Emmett found humor in my slowness and clumsiness.

Helping Alice and I up, Edward said, "So how long are you planning on taking her from me?"

" 5 hours."

"What?" came from my mouth.

"Alice," Edward pushed. He would never let me out of his sight for that long.

"I know, I know. I was just testing. I already know how long you will let me have her Edward."

"And how long is that?" Edward asked, playing along for my benefit.

"3."

---

I was dragging my feet through the mall. I think we had visited every shop at least four times, because Alice kept on changing her mind to see which outfits would look the best in the future.

"That's cheating, you know," I said in a tone that was starting to get quite impatient. Two and a half hours were down. And I secretly, although by the look on my face at the moment, I was wishing that that last 30 minutes couldn't come quicker. Not only so I could see Edward but also so I could rest my feet. And crash. I was buggered.

Alice just gave me a cheeky smile and finally decided upon a pair of black stilettos and or bright orange top. Trusting her though, she already had chosen those on our first visit into here though.

As we exited the shop, and slowly – for my sake – trampled through the mall I noticed a small little antique shop.

"Alice," I asked.

"I already know, Bella." She smiled friendly. "I was waiting for you to see it."

As we made our way across to the shop I let my fingers once again brush the pearl necklace he had given me. It was beautiful – without a doubt. And I wanted to find him something too. I had a necklace and now he needed something to go with his Tux. And since the wedding was based on him – something _old_ would be appropriate.

By this stage we had entered, and a bell chimed above our heads telling of our entrance to the people of the store. I made my way down the aisle and looked closely at everything. Alice followed closely behind. Taking it slowly I examined everything, but to my disappointment I couldn't find anything.

"Alice, there's nothing here."

"Alright Bella, lets go." But she had a funny look to her. Like she new something. As he exited, I snuck one last glance at the items sitting on a coffee table. And that's when I saw it. A pair of exquisite pearl cufflinks. I walked over and even before I picked them up I knew they were for him.

---

When Edward dropped me off home in the evening, unaware of his future present, he left me at the front door, promising to be back in a few hours. Charlie was not home yet. Although I wanted him to stay, I understood. He had to finish up on a few last things with Carlisle.

"Its men's business" he had joked.

Standing on my tiptoes, I went to kiss him. Realising what I wanted, he lifted me up and kissed me. I waited out front and waved him off.

Entering the house, I went to reach for the light switch but someone switched it on before I could reach it – leaving me momentarily blinded. And then I saw him. The one person I thought I never wanted to see again – who sent chills down my spine.

So there you have it!!! Chapter 4! What do ya'll think is going to happen? 10 bucks no one will get it. And if you do I will give you a sneak peak for the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.

**XX E-dog**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thanks again for everyone reading my story. A special shout out goes to Odwala for taking up my bet. Sadly, no one actually got it right. ;D I guess I am just to evil for you to know who it is. Yet. Once again, please R&R.**

My body was frozen. I didn't dare move. I tried to block everything out, to ignore him, hoping he would go away; and my eyes never left his. He moved closer to me. My breathing caught and I flinched away from his outstretched hand, which was moving more rapidly and nearer.

"What are you doing here!" I whispered in a clearly terrified tone. Although I tried to stay calm my voice wavered on '_you_' and '_here_'. He seamed to notice and took joy from my unrest.

"Bella," his husky voice replied. A mocking smile had spread across his lips and as he stepped closer and I once again retreated. "That's no way to treat a guest."

"I know!" I spat back, adrenaline fueling my sudden courage and rage. "If you notice one, why don't you tell me where he is!" I kept on slowly moving away.

"Now, now Bella."

"It's Isabella. _Bella_ is a privilege only used by my friends." I prayed silently he would notice the emphasis I had placed in that sentence. He stepped closer again.

"Isabella" he repeated, now noticeably annoyed. "When did _I_ stop being your _friend_?"

"You know perfectly well." I would not recall any past events because I know the pleasure he would get from them. He was coming closer. _Again_. I turned to move into the kitchen, hoping to find a pan or the rolling pin, _something_ to show him he wasn't wanted when his hand caught on my wrist. As soon as he touched me I felt like I had been electrocuted, and sunk to the floor.

He snickered, probably basking in the idea of me being scared. And of him. I tried to pull my arm away from him and almost succeeded; when he grabbed it more forcibly while he was bending down and pulled me close to him. His free hand came up to my shoulder; gripping it so tight I knew there would be bruises, to hold me still. Playtime was officially over.

"Bella," he spat into my face. "I will call you what ever I God damn please!"

I looked away from him. I didn't want to even be near him. After the pain he had caused Edward and I, I just couldn't find a good reason to be his friend. And right now, his actions weren't clearing up any previous problems I had with him.

"Let go of me," I stated simply, looking back.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Let go of me now and I won't tell Charlie. Or worse - Edward."

"You won't do that."

"And why do you think so Jacob?"

"Because if you do, Charlie, Renee and Edward will die."

---

My body went rigid for the second time that evening. I looked into the eyes of this cruel monster, wondering where my personal sun had gone. And why, he had left. All I could see was an empty cascade, and I knew that I would never find him again.

I had noticed he wasn't himself, when he made me choose between himself and Edward. There was no competition in the matter, but he pressured me and pressured me with suicide threats that I had no choice but to spend _some _time with him. And that broke Edwards heart – it was something I would never forget in my entire existence.

"Bella" he said, pulling me closer to him yet again, whispering in my ear. "You know we were made for each other."

"No Jacob. We weren't. You were meant to be my friend. And you destroyed that."

He slapped me.

"No – your reeking bloodsucker did when he came back. We were perfectly happy-"

"Jacob! Just stop! What the hell do you want?"

"You."

"Jacob your insane. You know I'm with Edward. And were getting married. In two months. Get it through your thick head. I am marrying him. I LOVE EDWARD!"

"Silly Bella," he said shaking his head. "No you don't.

"Yes Jacob. I love him. Not you."

"Maybe, but you will change your mind in time."

"No I won't. Because I will be with him for the rest of eternity! Don't think time will change that!"

"It will. And you will not be with him."

He let go of me and started to pace out of the kitchen. I slowly sat up, and silently grabbed the fry pan. I could mean business too. I raised my arm, about to strike him when he once again span around. He knocked the pan out of my hand and grabbed me by the neck and pushed my head down to the floor. Painfully, my temple clipped the side of the cupboard. I winced in pain but I would not show him it.

I laid where I was. He could stand there for all I cared; I would no longer acknowledge him. Suddenly I felt his hot breath near my face as he said, "You will be with me. And if you refuse, they will die."

I had to turn and face him. I could feel though, as I did my warm blood run down my face. "No."

"Then you will be with me."

"I can't. I love Edward and I am marrying him." It seemed to me this discussion was about to repeat itself.

"You will meet me in La push in one week. You will be my girlfriend. And you will-" he paused to make his voice more threatening. "You _**will**_ have broken up with Edward."

My mouth was dry. I couldn't seem to form any words for a reply. I couldn't do that to Edward. He was my heart and soul. If I left him I wouldn't be whole again. And I don't think I would recover from such a hole.

"I cant do that to _him_" I whispered. My voice was hardly audible.

"You can. And you will."

Jacob then got up and left. I laid where I was for what seemed like hours, until I knew it was time I cleaned myself up. I made my way up to the bathroom and run a shower. I got in and scrubbed the blood off from on me, and examined my wrist and shoulder – seeing the now purple blotches appearing on my skin.

I was certain Edward would see them; I couldn't hide this from him. But I had to. I would tell him I fell down the stairs and landed on my wrist and clipped my head. But I would not show him the finger marks on my shoulder. I couldn't let him in and see my pain. To break up with Edward was unimaginable. But I had to. Charlie, Renee and Edward needed to be protected.

My temple was still bleeding freely. As soon as I was out of the shower and was dressed, I would call Edward, and ask for Carlisle to see me. All I had to do was keep up and seemingly impossible façade like there was nothing wrong.

This next week would be the hardest week of my life.

So there it is. Did any of you guess it right? I'm hoping you all like the turn of my story. Let me know if you do or don't. So were getting into the good bits now. YAY. Please R&R.

**Love you all,**

**E-dog.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my lovely readers, sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapter. It's been hell at my place, graduation stuff and I been sick. Uh oh. So sorry. Um, well guess what? School's over so I can update all the time now!! YAY! Go me. Yeah and its Chrissie in 10 days! WOOHOO. Oh yeah, us Aussies got twilight on Thursday!!! ITS AMAZING!!!!! And Rob Pattinson is SMOKIN' lol. Who else thinks Japser's hair is awesome?**

**Disclaimer: I am Stephanie Meyer in disguise… I own twilight!!! YAY! "No you don't, E-dog!" (runs away crying) ;P**

I sat down on my bed. I was just _so_ tired. I needed to see Carlisle though. Blood was going everywhere. There was a **big**gash in the side of my head. I had gone to the linen press and retrieved a towel to hold against my head – and that was pretty soaked. I lay down, decided to rest for a few minutes before I rung Edward. No doubt he would be here soon anyway. He and Carlisle should have finished their little discussion by now.

I eased the pressure off my head. It was throbbing. I chucked the towel to my side and laid without thinking for a few minutes. It was becoming harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I thought to myself it must have something to do with blood loss.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, with my phone in hand, and I dialed Edward's number. But at the last step, I slumped to the floor and rested my head against the wall. The darkness, which had been clouding my vision since Jacob left, was advancing. I knew it was unconsciousness.

I heard Edward answer the phone.

"Hello, Hello? Is that you Bella?"

"Edward," I said in a pitiful voice. It was clouded by my lethargic state.

"Bella, is that you? Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"At home. I need Carlisle…. I'm bleeding." All my energy was spent. The phone dropped from my hand as I was welcomed by the darkness.

"Bella are you okay?"

No answer. I couldn't find my voice, let alone the phone.

"Bella! Bella?!"

I lay where I was, intent on staying awake till he got here. I shut my eyes, and waited till I heard the noise of a car racing down the street. The front door burst open. I lifted my heavy eyelids to see Edward bending down next to me, with Carlisle moving towards me with his medicinal bag.

"Bella?" he asked, frantic.

"Its okay Edward, I just need to rest."

---

My dream was good. I was in our meadow with Edward. He was laying next to me, holding my hand, lightly stroking it. He reached across and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear, which as usual, made my blush.

His glorious crooked smile appeared on his lips, and he rolled over to rest on top of me, hardly letting me feel his weight.

"I love you."

"As do I, Edward."

But then suddenly that beautiful image was wrenched away, Edward and I were both up on our feet, and there was a painful gap between us. His eyes were fearful. I went to move closer to him, but then I realized there was a pair of hands holding my back. I spun around to see who it was, and it was him.

Jacob.

I despised him, even down to his name.

"Let go of me!" I spat. "I want to be with Edward!"

"You don't want me?" he asked.

"Never, ever will I want you." Cold and cruel – but it was the truth.

He grabbed me again. "Then watch him die."

"BELLA!" Edward screamed as Jacob dragged me away.

"I love you Edward!"

I saw the other wolves advancing and cornering Edward. I span around to face Jacob. "Stop! Please, stop!" I begged.

"To late Bella, you already chose him."

I screamed, wanting to get to Edward. He was fighting to, trying to get to me, as Jacob dragged me away.

"NO!" he screamed over and over.

"Edward, please I LOVE you!"

---

EPOV:

I sat beside Bella, in my room. She was lying on my Bed. Carlisle had brought her back here to keep and eye on her incase she hemorrhaged again.

She was restless, that was least I could tell. I wanted to know what happened. But I was brought from my chain of thoughts as she started jerking around. I was worried she was having a fit but then I realized she was having a nightmare.

"Stop! Please, Stop!" she was begging.

"Edward, please I LOVE you!"

I shook her, trying to wake her from her dream. "Bella! Breath love, its just a dream" I repeated over and over again. She was shaking, in my arms.

"Bella!" I ordered.

This seemed to startle her enough to wake her. She opened her eyes, and I could see the clear confusion in them. I picked her up and put her in my lap to comfort her. I softly tapped her gauze wrapped head.

"What's this from?" I questioned. She just looked me in the eyes and gave a small smile.

"I fell down the stairs."

I then raised her wrist so she could see the bruises I was looking at. "And this?" I pressed the issue. Somehow I didn't believe they were from that.

"Stairs."

"I don't believe you."

She looked worried. "Believe me Edward. Please."

And I couldn't question her. She was my love and right now all I cared about was that she was fine. And I knew she wouldn't lie to me. She just wouldn't.

So what did you all think??? The discussion with Edward and Bella will continue next chapter. And I won't update until I get three reviews. Please. It is very simple. Well I will anyway.

**Please review. Let me know how you like the story. Or if you don't like it. I want to know. Please.**

**Just hit the button. Right below this… - I can see it…. Right there. ;P**

**Keep it real,**

**E-dog**


	7. Chapter 7

So, thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope you all are liking where the story is going… and I know this is a short one but it is a filler. Please bare with me, its gonna be great in the next few chapters. Enjoy :P

Edward looked deep into my eyes. I could tell he didn't believe me – hell, I wouldn't have believed me either. But he did trust me, and that was heart wrenching. I wish he would see how disgusting I was, how filthy, and leave me be. I didn't want to hurt him. I refused to. But I _had _to. For his safety.

Edward let me rest the next day, and sat by my side on the couch while I watched TV. He absentmindedly twisted his fingers through my long chocolate brown hair while I lay across his chest, most of the time not paying attention to the movies he played.

We sat there the whole day and all the time my brain just kept yelling at me, '_your wasting precious time with him! I can tell you don't wont to leave him, and using up this week with him will just make it harder! Leave NOW before it hurts too much!_'

---

Later that night, when Charlie came home, Edward decided it was time to leave. He helped me up to my room and laid me down on my bed. It was so like him to not trust my balance now that I had a head injury to go along with it.

"Edward," I breathed. "Don't go."

"Bella, love. I have to. Your father wants to take care of you."

"But I want you, can't you see?" I pressed.

"Bella," he whispered into the crook of my neck as he bent down to kiss me. "I will be back later. Besides, you need some more of your painkillers now. I'm sure you will be out like a light in 20 minutes anyway." He smiled my crooked grin at the end of this. He always thought it was cute watching me struggle to stay awake.

"Fine," I humped. "You're not getting away this easy tomorrow."

With that, Edward kissed me again, this time full on the lips, cracked a giggle and went to get me my meds. He came back in, not too short a time later, handing me two tablets and a glass of water.

"I will be seeing you tonight," he promised as he walked down the stairs to leave in a 'human' way.

I didn't want to take the pills straight away. I wanted to read. So I lent across my bedside table and grabbed the first book on the top of my pile, '_I'd tell you I love you, but then I would have to kill you_'. I repositioned my pillow so I could lie across my bed head without hurting my back, and settled down to spend some quality time with my book.

But I was interrupted a few minutes into my reading by the phone on my bedside table ringing.

'_I'll let Charlie get that_', I thought.

"Bella! Can you get that? I'm about to jump in the shower. If its Neil, tell him I will ring him later."

'_Great,'_ I thought to myself as I hit the talk button. "Hello, Swan residence."

"I changed my mind," breathed a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned, a little freaked out. Trust a psycho to ring when Charlie couldn't answer the phone.

"I said, Bella, I changed my mind."

"Jacob?" I questioned, my tone flat – repulsed.

"Get your ass down here in two days and I wont hurt him."

"Jacob! That's not fair! You-"

The phone beeping cut me off. He had hung up on me. And now all I had was a full day with him, and one day to kill him.

'_I can't deal with this_', I thought. I grabbed my meds, and went down to the kitchen to get some Mysindol. (A/N: they are heavy duty panadol :P)

I swallowed them along with the killers and went back up to my room, to crash on my bed for a dreamless night.

**So how was it? Next chapter is going to be awesome!!! And LONG. I've begun writing it now. Please tell me if there is anything you think I should include… like something you want Bella to say, or Edward too.**

**Hehe. Its gonna be good. Please stay with the story, I know the last one was a little boring but it was necessary to get a good lead up for the next CHAPTER!!!**

**Review. Review. Review. I can't say it enough.**

**Love you all,**

**E-dog**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day. The minute I woke up I knew it wasn't going to end well. Already I had a nervous feeling in my stomach, like I was about to start a race or give a speech. '_I feel disgusting'_ I mentally thought. And that made me shake - more or less because I knew what I would do to him. And I think Edward knew there was something up.

The silence between us during the day was painful, tense but it had to be this way. If I got too close to him I might not be able to let go. And I had to. A world without Edward was just, crushing. '_Ugh_', I thought to myself. Just the idea repulsed me. I couldn't and wouldn't let him die.

For the most part of the morning, Edward watched me do things around the house. I tried to keep myself occupied and to avoid watching him, but continuously, I was caught off guard when he saw me staring.

I wandered around the house in a daze with so many things in my head, and it wasn't till I was halfway out the front door I realized I was being taken against my will.

I screamed and thrashed in my captors arms. There was _no_ way I was leaving Edward yet. I hadn't even said goodbye to him. I frantically looked in the house for him and I couldn't find him. This was all going the wrong way. Force was used against my body to stop me struggling, as a tight arm help my limbs down and another covered my mouth. I was spun around to face my captor. I closed my eyes and prayed silently.

'_Please Edward,' _I silently begged. '_Please know I love you and I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me, I will never __ever__ stop loving you-_'

"Bella," came a frightened voice. It was the one I knew too well. The one I was physically drawn too. Of course it was him. My rescuer. The captors right hand on my mouth dropped.

"Edward, help!" I yelled, eyes still shut. I didn't want to look at the evil mans face, or worse – the pained look I knew would be on his.

The arms moved to my arms, and they proceeded to violently shake me. I decided to open my eyes, to let this monster know how much I despised him, and when I looked, I felt my body collapse to the ground. I felt so heavy, like I was a ton of bricks. The arms felt my body's retreat to the pavement and they tightened around me once again.

It was Edward. He was the one that had been holding me the whole time.

"Bella," he said. Stern and forceful. But I could hear that fear and anger was there too. It must have registered on my face.

Moments later, he lifted my chin so I could not escape the full glare of his eyes.

"You are not telling me something. **Stop **hiding whatever it is from me."

"I'm not Edward. I swear, I would _never _keep anything from you."

"Do you swear, Bella?" he questioned. "We can't enter into a marriage with secrets! You do realize that don't you?!"

I hadn't seen him this worked up for months. I could tell his anger was more thanks to the fact he wanted to read his mind, but more that something was troubling me and he knew it.

"Yes, Edward. I swear on my life-"

"DON'T do that." This startled me. "I'm sorry," he said. "But don't- not on your life. I don't want you to risk it anymore for me then you do everyday."

I lent across to kiss him. He was just so amazing. Amazing that he loved someone as plain as me, amazing that he cared so much for my life, and amazing that he still, day after day, trusted me.

He lent down to kiss me. His lips reached mine, and we kissed. It was soft and controlled, short too. I could tell that much. And soon, his lips were at my throat, kissing with more force. He moved them across my neck, to the crack of my neck.

"Edward," I gasped. "Wha – What??"

His lips moved back up to mine, and kissed me passionately. I could feel him smile into it. "You're to stressed love. I was trying to calm you down. You have been for almost a week to. Relax!"

I grabbed his hand and walked with his to his silver Volvo. He had tried to take me somewhere, but my little performance had stopped this and I was not going to let me ruin my last few hours with him. As he walked me to the passanger side of the car, I realized that with all the drama I was caught up in, I had failed to give Edward his gift.

I was seated, and Edward was settling himself into his seat when I opened the door, to race inside and retrieve them. "And where do you think your going?" questioned Edward.

"Inside!" I said slamming the door, I said, excited. I ran to the front door when once again, Edward's hand grabbed mine.

"I'm sorry Bella, what did I do?" His eyes were sad. I couldn't understand what he meant.

"What?" I asked, with a confused look covering my face.

"Did I hurt you? Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Please, just get back-" I cut him off. After the mention of _hurt_ I realized he had taken trip back into the house as that I didn't want to be with him and go with him. This caused me to laugh. "What?" he asked incredulously.

In between giggles I managed to get out, "Oh Edward. Don't worry. I just needed to fetch something from the house." He looked at me in disbelief and then a smile began to appear on his lips too. He laughed as well. I took this as an opportunity to run inside and retrieve his gift and when I came back out, he was already back in the car.

"You fascinate me" he said as I got back in and clicked my seatbelt in place. "I never know what to think of what you do. I am always wrong."

I smiled, as he started advancing to his house. "You thought I finally was running away from you screaming didn't you?" I had a smug look on his face, and he saw it too. I was manipulating his very words.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You never forget anything do you?"

"Nope. Not one."

When we reached the house, Edward at his vampire speed ran around to open my door and help me out of the car. I heard a boom of laughter – probably Emmett and this caused my mind to wonder to what I would shortly do. _'Shit,_' I thought. The whole family would hear me destroy their son's heart.

Edward, unfazed by my slight thinking trip pulled me up to the main doors of the house and helped me inside. Once inside the entrance, being the gentleman he always was, he took my coat from me and kissed my hand.

He led me up into his room, and sat me down on his bed. My heart started to beat faster. Being alone with him was not good. I wanted Alice and Jasper in here too. To distract me – so I could put if off.

He came and sat at my side. I took his hand in mine. He smiled.

"So miss Bella, fancy listening to some music? Or can I play you a new song I've written?" I looked at him with complete sympathy. How could I ruin his buzz? He was so elated with me being here to hear his song. I couldn't ruin it.

'_Please,'_ I mentally begged. '_Please push me away Edward. You should be disgusted with me even thinking about what I'm going to do. And I have to do it… I will keep you safe! You hear me, I will keep you alive!_'

He was pretty much bouncing off the walls. I shook my head in agreement and he raced me downstairs and sat me beside him on the piano stool. I looked him in the eye and kissed his nose, and after this, he proceeded to play.

It was the most beautiful thing I heard. Anything Edward did was beautiful. But his music was just amazing. I watched his face the whole time he played, marveling at his concentration. His eyes swept over the keys like his long fingers, and I quietly chuckled watching him bite down on his tongue in parts of the song.

It wasn't until Edward had finished playing that I noticed I was crying. He wiped away my tears and kissed the top of my head as I hugged him. Little did he or I know the amount of water works which would come.

We headed back to his room, and as we walked through the living room I noticed it was empty. I froze in my tracks, and once again, Edward's body reacted to mine.

"What is it love?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Where is your family?" I gulped. I hope Edward wouldn't hear.

But instead he chuckled. "Is that all? Silly Bella." He ruffled my hair. "They've gone out hunting to give us some privacy."

I almost choked. Now it was even worse. The Cullen's would come back and find a broken Edward. He would be helpless. And I would be long gone, in La Push to save his life. And he would never know. But there was some comfort in this. Hopefully they would hate me. Despise me for what I was about to do to their son. And they would stop Edward ever looking for me.

And that was when it hit home. '_Why would he look for me?_' If I broke his heart surly he wouldn't want me. All I did in this family was cause damage. My breathing picked up, and so did my heartbeat. All I wanted was to get married to this beautiful creature. I loved him and he loved me. Wasn't that what many people spend their whole life searching for? I thought so. I had found my prince charming. And now I had to tell him I didn't want him.

I believed this to be crueler and more painful than death.

We walked back up to his room, where I would do the unthinkable. I told him to meet me there, I needed a human minute. As he left me, I ran into the kitchen and retrieved a pen and paper and wrote a note to him and attached it to the cufflinks. I sat it in the middle of the kitchen bench and went to meet him.

As I neared the top of the stairs I tripped. Edward was instantly at the door and saw me struggling for my balance. He looked at me and went to help me, holding out his hand for support. But I ignored it. Edward looked startled by my actions as I strode into the room.

I walked over to the window and took a deep breath with my back to him. I could tell he was a little behind me, standing near the bed. 5 feet away. How I longed for him to be closer. I took several deep breaths, as my breathing was erratic.

The pain inside my chest burnt. I felt like it was singeing me.

"Love," he said, clearly worried. "What is it? You can tell me. Oh please, Bella, let me in!" He came towards me but I stepped back. I had to keep up my facade for at least 10 more minutes. He went to touch me but I moved away.

"Bella," he said, completely worried. "Please tell me." But this time he didn't touch me. He didn't even try.

But I couldn't tell him. I never could. Or would. Edward Cullen would not die because of me. A world without him was pointless.

I took a deep breath and spun around to face him. Yet I couldn't him in the eye.

"I don't want to ever see you again."


	9. Chapter 9

**OHMYGODOHMYGOD I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update… I have had this chapter written for weeks, and I was going to post it right after Christmas but the day after we had a HUGE thunderstorm and it blew up the modem for my computer and only TODAY have we finally got it running again. **

**So here is chapter 9! How exciting. I really like this chapter :P It was heartbreaking to write lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It is all the wonderful creations of Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

I took a deep breath and spun around to face him. Yet I couldn't look him in the eye. "I don't want to ever see you again."

I practically choked on the words. The pain in me was crippling. And I found it ironic that my piece of heaven in this world was standing 6 feet away from me, yet I could never hold him again.

Edward looked at me in complete and utter shock. His face was emotionless, nothing even registering in his eyes. His hand was still semi-way out in the air looking for mine. It seemed to me that this had all to quickly happened, and he was still trying to sort through it all and find any sense of reason. Hell – this was so out of blue for him I couldn't ever blame the look I saw on his face. I had practically refused his help and his hand and told him I didn't want him.

But suddenly his eyes dimmed and I saw his face slip for one moment. The look of complete agony, shock and pain his face revealed was overwhelming to me. It looked like he could drown in it- and this made me step back, fearfully, of what I had just done. Instantly he composed his face into that mask of ancient sadness and looked directly to me. His eyes were still distressed and in pain though.

"Bella," he breathed. I knew he wouldn't let me go this easily. He would fight, knowing that something was wrong. I could tell he knew, but I would not let on. "Bella, please – where has this come from? If it's about the wedding, we don't have to go through with it yet – no, never if you don't want to-"

"I don't want you anymore Edward." I said looking away from him. I couldn't bare to see the pain in his eyes which he could not cover up. It was so unbearable to look at, I literally felt like jumping out of his bedroom window to my death so I would not have to continue.

"Bella," Edward said more forceably now. I could tell he was trying a different way to convince me to stay with him. He grabbed my arm. "I know that that's not true. After all the times you have said 'I Love You, Edward' to me, and all the times I have said it back – I know your lying."

"I'm not Edward. I only said that to not upset you. But I can't play that game anymore!" I shook his arm off mine. "Hell! It was effort after the first year with you!"

He dropped his hand back to his side and stepped back again. "Bella," he breathed. "I know that's not true."

"Fine, It isn't Edward. Believe what you want." I was on the urge of tears. This was so painfully agonising. My façade was crumbling. I went to turn to leave the room.

"Is it my family? I know Alice is full on sometimes but she doesn't mean it. I thought you knew that? Oh Bella, I'm sorry – we can go away – leave them and it will just be you and me. I would look after you. Please know that." His mask had fallen and now I was witnessing the full force of his pain that was crippling him.

"Its just everything, Edward! With your family, Alice is just so full on! She doesn't know when to stop! If I wanted any of that I would have asked for my own little sister! Not Yours!" He stepped back again, flinching from my words. They were like tiny little bullets hitting him at a hundred miles an hour, blowing his beautiful body to pieces. "And Jasper – I don't want him in my head! I want to feel whatever I damn well please! Emmett is just psychotic, and well, we all know about Rosalie's vendetta against me! Do you think I like to play happy family with her everyday when I know she want's to murder me in my sleep!"

"Bella," he was practically crying. If he could he would. And I had no clue how I wasn't yet. Although I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"No Edward, it will never not be. Look at Carlisle and Esme – I know they don't want me in the family, they're worried about you being with me every single day. They're worried about what will happen to you if I die – I know they hate me for that! Me and your family just don't work!"

"Bella," he tried again. "You know how much Carlisle and Esme love you! We all love you!"

"No Edward. You think you do but you don't. And I don't love you." He stared at me but I refused to look at him. It was helping me to not loose it and it was giving Edward the idea I couldn't look at him because I was repulsed. '_If only he knew what I was doing and he could be the one repulsed by me_', I thought.

"Bella," he whispered. I turned to look at him for one last time. I could see he was completely broken. He was begging me now. "Please stay. Just for me. You know how I need you Bella. I love you. Please, just stay."

I walked past him to stand in the entry of his bedroom door. "I don't want to ever see you again. I don't love you – leave me be." I said it plainly and flatly, no emotion. And once I had done this, Edward, now in the corner of his room sank to the floor, even though he had been gripping the wall for support.

I took off the ring he had given me, the one that was his mothers and dropped it in the doorway. He watched it fall. His black and empty eyes watched it. It was heart wrenching. I turned around and began to walk down the stairs. I could feel Edward's longing stare bore into my back, but I kept walking. Once I reached to bottom, I felt the tears fall – they felt like they would never stop, and I continued to the front of the house. But as I neared the front door the last thing I heard was Edward's sobbing:

'Bella."

---

I ran out of the front, never once looking back. I ran through the woods that were the front garden of the Cullen mansion. I ran so fast to get away from the destruction I had just left. I felt like a cyclone, a peaceful thing until it releases its full power on you, destroying your life. And I had been like that to Edward. I was gentle to him. I loved him with all my heart – I was peaceful. And then I destroyed him. I left destruction. And I was devastated that I could do that. I felt dirty. I had hurt the one thing I swore I would never hurt. I had just become the person I never wanted to be. A home wrecker – the exact thing that Rosalie thought about me.

I was glad she hated me. That she did not trust me or let me in. She saw the side of me that I promised I would never unleash. But I did.

I ran and ran til I was near the treaty boundary line of La Push. Only once did I stop and that was when I swore I heard a snarl – which sounded painfully familiar. I knew then that the family had come home and found a broken Edward. I knew Rosalie would be shaking limb from limb wanting to destroy me. I knew that it was her I heard.

I thought about how devastated Alice would be – especially that she couldn't have helped work things out between Edward and I seeing it in a vision. But I didn't decide to do that to him till the last minute. I thought about how she would rush to a limp Edward's side, and try to comfort him. And I thought about how she would cry because she lost a best friend. I thought about how she would see the pain in Edward's black eyes.

Then I thought about Jasper. I thought about he pain he would be in from all the emotions. I thought how he would feel like he was drowning in Edward's sorrow. I thought about the pain he would be in trying to comfort his wife.

I thought about Emmett, how he would watch in horror that his brother was crippled in pain. That all he wanted was his Bella. How he would watch his furious wife, his crying sister, his worried brother and most of all, his devastated parents.

It was painful to think of Carlisle and Esme. The lovely pair that had offered everything to me – a family, a home and a life. I thought about how there worst fears would happen, that their son was broken and could not be fixed without Bella. And the worst thing of all was that I could take all of that away, but it would result in the death of my world.

I reached the boundary line. And I kept on walking. I looked back hoping for Edward, but I knew he would not be there. But I did, eager anyway. And then I broke down in tears. I had never cried that hard in my life, or lost someone that important to me either.

---

I walked for what seemed like hours. But I knew it was only minutes, because Jacob's house from the boundary line was only 10 minutes by car. I knew it seemed like hours because I had time to think. And that was not a good thing. But all too soon, I reached Jacob's house on the Reservation. It was now dark. I was not looking forward to this. After all, I had just gone through Hell, and I knew I was about to enter my own new personal one.

I crossed the lane and turned onto the driveway to his property - it was a short walk, I thought the quicker I got there the quicker I would be punished for Edward's pain. I reached the house and walked up the steps to the doorway.

Strangely enough, the lights for the house were off. I knocked, but there was no answer. I knocked again. This time, a light flickered on in the lounge room and I heard Billy Black's familiar wheelchair rolling to the front door. He opened it and I took a deep breath.

"Bella," he breathed. "It's so lovely to see you here! I'm so glad to see you. Jacob hasn't stopped talking about you."

I looked at him uneasily. He opened the door widely and welcomed me in. He sat me down on the lounge with him. We sat in an awkward silence but he was the first to break it. "It's so nice that you both are finally together. I knew that Cullen was no good for you. I'm pleased you broke up with him."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. What had Jacob been feeding him? I didn't realise how gullible this old man was. Jacob was feeding him pure lies. Where was the part I was forced to break up with my one and only love, and I was being blackmailed into staying here? That his 'precious' son was threatening to kill him and my parents?

Where was that?

I looked over at Billy. He was so innocent, I couldn't judge him according to his son's actions. "Um, well" was all I managed to spit out. I tried to manage a smile along with it but I was far beyond being hospitable for one night.

We sat there in silence again.

"Ah, Billy, I'm kind of, you know, I think I need to-" But I was interrupted by Jacob very ungracefully storming into the house with Jared. He looked at the two of us and smiled evilly.

Jacob walked over to me and pulled me up into a hug. He crushed me, and whispered in my ear, "Tell him anything, and I will personally break your bones in another one of these lovely embraces." He let go of me and sat down pulling me into his lap.

Jared sat across the room from us smiling awkwardly. I think he knew something was going down. But he wouldn't say anything. '_Stupid boy_', I thought.

---

I was beginning to nod off. Jacob had insisted we have a huge dinner and then watch TV with Billy and the rest of the pack. He held me, quite painfully to him the whole time, obviously warning me to play happy family. "Jacob," Billy said after a small while. He could obviously see I was physically and emotionally spent and said, "I think Bella needs to lie down."

He looked at me and smiled. I could see that Jacob did somehow care for me, but it was only through force or anger that he expressed it. He helped me up and walked me to the stairs. I wobbled, and he bent down and picked me up. My body went rigid, only Edward could carry me. He noticed this too and when we were out of eye and ear sight he slapped me across the face saying, "Your in my house now. You love me, not him. And you're my girlfriend. So I will pick you up when ever you like."

My eyes stared at him in pure hatred. He stopped in front of a door and shoved it open. He chucked me in the room, not being at gentle at all. "Goodnight, honey. I hope you like your room. See you later." He shut the door.

I waited till I knew he was gone. And then I once again broke down in tears. I looked at my arm to inspect the bruises I knew would appear. And then, going to the mirror, looking at the one appearing on my face. I cried for this. I cried for how my life would now be like – please Jacob or get in trouble and then please him anyway, I also cried for Edward, and I cried for my broken heart. But mostly I cried for Edward and what I had done.

I eventually made my way to the windowsill and sat, still crying. "Goodnight Edward," I sobbed. "I love you, Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please understand."

And that was where I fell asleep.

**How did you like it? I wrote a lot more than usual because I couldn't stop. Let me know how you think it is going.**

**Review.**

**Oh and if there is anything you think Bella should do, or Edward, or Jacob… Let me know.**

**Review. Review.**

**Many thanks,**

**E-dog**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Hello my lovely chickens. Thank you all for my reviews! So, here is the next chappy. I hope you like. Please could you all let me know what you think of where the story is headed!! I have a really good idea for the next chapter so you all should be excited!!**

**Read away….**

Rosalie's POV

I was going to absolutely murder that filthy human. I was going to rip her to shreds and watch her die painfully. I was going to hurt her so bad she would wish for the pain of being turned into one of us. She would pay with her life for destroying Edward. I would not watch her do that to him. And she knew too much about us. She would have to go. I would hurt that piece of dirt.

I came to the boundary line. I followed her scent here. None of the family seemed to notice me slip away; they were to busy trying to help Edward cope. I was however, surprised at Emmett's lack of notice, but he had taken up his teddy bear position by Edward's side. However much he pretended to not like Edward, he could not stand one bit him being in pain.

I still stood where I was. I was contemplating the odds of myself getting caught against the odds of myself getting to Bella and ripping her head off. I knew that the pack of dogs had again increased, but still, the ripping Bella apart seemed more likely then it being I.

I snuck across the line without being noticed. I followed the dirty humans scent the whole while running at my inhumane speed. I was going to kill her slowly, but I was going to get there quickly. The sooner I could tell Edward that all his pain could go away, and the sooner the filthy human stopped ripping my family apart was the better.

I, after a short few minutes reached the drive of what seemed to me be one of the mutts homes. I could only guess it was Jacobs. '_The little piece of trash let him for this dog?_' I thought. I will kill her. Then again, I always had my doubts. Even when she promised Edward and I and the rest of the family that the time she spent with Jacob was completely innocent. I always doubted that.

I thought to myself how long she had been hiding this affair from Edward. I had no clue how he didn't notice the smell of the mutt on Bella, but then again he was just too trusting. And she probably made up some lame excuse too. '_I fell, Edward, and Jacob caught me._' "Yeah, Bella," I thought out loud, "That's why the smell is everywhere."

I ran up the drive and stopped when I was standing right outside the room I was sure Bella was in. It reeked of Mutt, but her smell was still there. And I sniffed it. I thought about how attracted Edward was to it and couldn't help but laughing. I didn't know what was so good about it. I actually found it quite unpleasant. I stepped forward, I was about to jump up and through the window to rip out her throat when I heard,

"_Your in my house now. You love me, not him. And you're my girlfriend. So I will pick you up when ever you like."_

I stopped in my tracks. That really confused me. Plus, I thought I heard a wimper- which was Bella. And it got me wondering. Why was Jacob talking to Bella this way? I thought their cheating little behinds were in 'love'. Why was she unhappy with Jacob touching her? This confused me, until I heard a loud thump and a door slam. Then I heard one thing I thought I never would which stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you, Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please understand."

I turned around and sprinted back to him.

Bella needed help.

**Sorry about such a short chappy but it is a filler for the next one!!! YAY.**

**Let me know what you think. Ideas are welcome too :P**

**Review. Thanks**

**-Edog Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its taken me a while to update. With school starting everything has been absolutely hectic! Lol. So I wrote another story, check it out. Its called 'Let Me Sign' and is based on Rob Pattinson's song.

**Disclaimer: I am no Stephanie Meyer… but I try :D**

Rosalie POV

I ran fast. I have never run so fast in my entire life. Neither for that matter have I ever wanted to. And I never thought a stupid human could make me. Especially Bella. I thought it was impossible for my feelings to change about that girl, and then all of a sudden… I would fight for her. I would kill for her. I would not let my sister stay in that hellhole. I hated that dog. And he would die.

I ran and ran and finally when I was within a few miles of the house I caught scent of my family. Each of them had a unique smell. I sniffed for Edwards. It seemed to me he was still at the house. '_Great,_' I thought. '_He would be there for me to-_'

But I was cut off from my thoughts when a body slammed into me. I knew it wasn't human, for the force that it delivered but I couldn't help wondering who it was. By now I was embedded in a nearby tree, and as I pulled myself out from it I looked around.

Emmett was pulling himself out of a nearby hole he had made. As he got out of it he rushed over to me; but stopped when he was a few feet from me, raising his hands in surrender. I looked at him quizzically, having no idea where this random attack was coming from. Fair call if we were at home, and messing around, but that was a full on hunting tackle. I started at him, dumbfounded for this strange action.

"Rose," he whispered, slightly inching closer to me, hands still raised.

"What the hell, Emmett? What was that for?" I questioned.

"Bloody hell, Rose!" his voice now raised and his hands lowered, "I thought you were off to kill Bella!" I looked at him smirking, but he took it the wrong way. "You know what that would do to Edward! He still loves her and her being dead would destroy him even further! Are you seriously that dumb? He would murder you!"

I turned from him and began to run back around to the house, but he grabbed my wrist once again stopping me in my tracks. "What the Hell, Emmett!"

"Do NOT go near Bella, you hear me? Or I'll-"

I cut him off this time. "Don't worry!" I practically screamed at him now. He was really testing my patience. And no matter how much I loved him, I had to talk to Edward first. "I've already been there and come back!"

He dropped his hand, looking at me in all the wrong ways. I could see his face, shocked, taking my words in the wrong way. "No Emmett – I haven't killed her. Yet."

And with that I pulled myself out of his grasp and ran back to the house to tell Edward. He needed Bella, and she needed his help.

'_Always the damsel in distress_?' I thought as I approached the house.

Alice was the one who met me at the door this time. She had obviously seen me rushing home, and my heated 'argument' with Emmett. But not the part where I had not killed Bella. I approached the door, and she raised her hand out, blocking my entry. I glowered at her. She was not helping my shortened fuse.

"Alice," I growled. "Get OUT of my way." It was hard and dangerous. Flat and annoyed.

"No." she said in her chirpy voice. Jasper appeared at her side when he heard my tone. "You are not coming in this house if you are going to tell Edward what you have done." If she could cry, I think she would have been by now, she honestly believed I murdered Bella.

"Back off Rosalie," Jasper warned, showing his teeth a bit.

"For the love of all things HOLY" I screamed. "How many times do we have to go through this? I did not kill Bella Swan." I heard whom I presumed to be Edward move when he heard Bella's name. I guess he was flinching from my words and the idea that Bella was dead. "Now move your hand, Alice, before I remove it for you."

Jasper growled.

"Oh grow up," I said, stepping into the house with Alice and Jasper following closely so I wouldn't do anything rash. I walked past the kitchen and as I reached the base of the stairs, my head flicked back to the kitchen bench. Something was there, and it was out of place. I walked back, still with my trailing family members and noticed that it was a note. It had Bella's lopsided messy scrawl on it.

I opened the note and read it. It confirmed Bella's situation. I then sprinted up the stairs and knocked Edward's door off the hinges to see him in my haste. "Edward" I said, and for once he looked at me straight away. "It's Bella," I said chucking him the note, "She needs our help."

He looked at me, his eyes wide with fear.

So what did you think? How do you like it as Rosalie's POV? Let me know if you have any ideas or resquests. Oh and once again check my second story out.

**Review please.**

**Xx Erin**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm sorry but does anyone actually want me to continue with this story? I would love to, but all the people who have this story on alert, or the people who read it are not reviewing. I do like feedback; it lets me know if you like what's happening with the story.

So here is the deal, please can I have a yes or a no! I have the next chapter ready to go, but it is being held hostage for the moment.

Thanks,

E-dog


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is!!! Thank you for everyone who told me to continue! I wanted to but I was SOOOO unsure :P WOOHOO**

_**Disclaimer: The characters are Stephanie's!!!!!**_

I looked up at Rosalie's intrusion into my room. I knew that she had done something. She had gone to see Bella. I hoped to God that she was all right. No matter how much I should hate her for destroying my heart and walking on all of the pieces I still loved her. I felt that I still needed to protect her. But my head was saying something different. I was telling me that she didn't want me. It was telling me that she left me so she wouldn't have to see me again.

I could not live in a world without Bella. Even if she was alive – however not with me I could survive. I would live the rest of my god damned eternal life here on earth knowing that she was happy somewhere. That would keep me content. The pain I would endure for her everyday would be nothing compared to her happiness. I would not ruin her life for her. But if Rosalie had killed her – or even touched her, I could not. Even the thoughts of Bella suffering made me feel physically sick.

I finally turned and looked at Rosalie. She had a worried look on her face. I wished that I could tell if it was worry for her safety, that I might say or do something in Bella's defense or if it was genuine concern for something. But she was holding a note too. It was semi crumpled, and one of the corners seemed to be sagging, like a weight was dragging it down. I scowled at it, thinking of just how much it looked like me.

Suddenly, Rosalie chucked the note at me. I was still a wreck – I didn't need anything further to pull me down into this abyss. "Its Bella," she stated simply and calmly – although I could hear another emotion in her voice. I was far too gone to read her mind anymore to find just what it was.

I looked down at the note, surprised when I saw Bella's messy scrawl. But what caught my eye first was the mysterious weight my eyes couldn't seem to place before. I very gently raised my hand so that it was hovering underneath the weight. It was a pair of pearl cufflinks. This made my throat go dry – it reminded me too much of my mother's necklace- Bella's necklace. The one thing I was glad about was that Bella seemed to accidentally take it with her. She left everything here, even the ring, but forgot the beautiful set of pearls.

I pushed past all this emotion and once again looked down at the note – this time to actually read what it had to say. I by no means wanted to read it. If Bella just wanted to crush my heart that little bit further – I don't think I could have taken it.

I looked down and read through it once. I blinked my eyes, I couldn't comprehend what I had just read. So I read through it again.

_Edward_, it read.

You do not know just how sorry I am for doing this to you. If you believe that it ripped your heart up, I am afraid that you are so wrong. I have never loved someone as much as you – this has literally killed me.

_I know that you won't wont to hear any of this – I would hate me too. But I felt like I had to tell you that all I said was lies. It was the darkest and deepest form of blasphemy that you would ever know. I never stopped loving you. And I never will._

_I had to leave, Edward. It was for your safety. And Charlie and Renee's. He said that if I didn't go to him he would kill them. And then I would have to watch you die. I couldn't do that – if you jump I jump remember?_

_I couldn't leave without you knowing. It broke me up inside when you left – I don't wont you to feel the same way. But know that I love you, and that I would do anything for you. I hope you like the gift- it is nothing compared to the love I feel for you._

_Do not look for me, I am not worth it. My life for all of yours is worth the sacrifice._

_Yours forever,_

Bella.

The note dropped from my hands. My mouth was opening and closing, however I couldn't comprehend anything to form words. I was – I was confused. I didn't know what to do. She left me to save me? She still loves me? I couldn't work anything out. There were too many emotions and questions that still needed answering.

Rosalie suddenly stepped forward and pulled me out of my trance. "She needs our help." This time her tone was panicked. This time I knew what that emotion was.

I looked up to meet her eyes – this time mine were laced with fear. "Tell me what you know," I growled. It was harsh but I knew she understood. "How do you know?"

"She slowly and cautiously lowered herself to sit next to me on the ground. I heard the frantic movement of the rest of the family downstairs, deciding what to do with me and Bella.

'_Should we come up' _thought Emmett.

"Everyone – here now." It wasn't a request. It was an order. They all had to know.

They all quickly filed up the stairs and walked into the room, seeing Rosalie beside me – her eyes worried, mine – fearful, and the note on the floor.

"What do you know?" I asked again.

Rosalie shifted her weight. "Its Bella – the dog has her." The room went silent. My fists clenched into balls of fury. I hated that mutt. All he had ever done was cause trouble. She continued. "I went down there to kill her. And I heard Jacob threaten her. She was whimpering. And he hit her. He hit her for god's sake!"

I growled.

"And then I heard her crying. She was begging for your forgiveness Edward."

The thought in Rosalie's head started to play in my mind.

"_Goodnight Edward, I love you, Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please understand."_

**REVIEW.**

**How was it?**

**I like it.**

**IM pumped for the next chapter!  
WOOHOO.**

**Review.**

**Thanks,**

**Erin**


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next one. Let me know what you think? WOOHOO I was so excited for this chapter. I actually am pumped now. You know when you have too much sugar and run around like crazy? Yeah that's me now. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but Edward owns me :P

Edward: No I don't, I am with Bella…

Me: YAY Edward! Great cover up!

Edward: Erin…

Me: Edward… see two can play at this game

Edward: *sigh*

Bella POV

The next thing I knew happened in a daze. I was so unaware of everything around me. All I could focus on was Edward. And so I did. I thought about him so hard I zoned everything out. Even when Jacob came into the room and forced me to lay next to him while he slept. Even when his hands wrapped around my wrist so tight that it broke the skin. Even when he bent my wrist at such a wrong angle because I spoke _his _name. Even when I heard a crack.

But I didn't care. I broke Edward's heart. This was karma and boy was it hitting me hard. I literally wanted nothing more than to die. I caused Edward so much pain – even thinking his name made me hate myself.

My thoughts were becoming less and less coherent. My nightmare from when Edward left me was back – but this time it was reversed. Edward was looking for me. It broke my heart. But the scariest part of all was that I wasn't asleep when I had these disturbing dreams. No, God was punishing me for destroying one of his angels. He made me see it every second of every day.

What hurt the most was that I had no bronze haired, golden eyed angel to comfort me. I had destroyed that. I was in pieces and Jacob was not happy about that. He eventually pushed me out of the bed and forced me into another room. It seemed like a broom cupboard.

The hours that passed in that room felt like years…. No worse. Decades. It was as if I had spent my whole life locked up in that room, and I had spent about half my life reflecting on my actions. Even though I was blinded by the darkness I could still see his eyes clearly. I saw the pain in them. I saw them break. I saw his life leave his eyes.

I didn't know how much longer I could last with Jacob before I completely lost it. But just as I thought this there was a knock against the door and a key rattled in the lock. Jacob opened the door and stepped in. He did not look happy – I could tell. He was fuming.

"Get out!" he roared at me, and I yelped as he slapped me across the face. As I ran to make my way past him he grabbed my pony tail and pulled me back towards himself, causing me to trip. "You told him didn't you!" he snarled, spit flying from his mouth and landing across his face. "You bloody hell told him! I'm going to kill him!"

"NO! Jacob I swear I didn't" I cried back to him. Why would he think this? "I did exactly as you said. I swear." I was practically begging. Why would my angel have to be punished for something I didn't do?

"Why can we smell _**disgusting**_ vampire then?" he yelled as he grabbed my hands and forced them behind my back. His violent shoving made my wrist for the first time flare sickly and I screamed out in pain. He shoved me hard into the nearest wall and proceeded to tie my hands together.

"Jacob!" I sobbed. Please, what are you doing? I did everything right Jacob – don't hurt them because of me."

He spun me to face him. He looked deep into my eyes and slapped me across the face again. Then he got some tape and placed it across my face so he could no longer hear my pleas.

"Don't worry," he hissed as he forced me to the top of the stairs. "I'll hurt them and then you too." As he finished he pushed me down the stairs and I fell. It made my heart ache knowing that there was not a pair of cold marble hands which would save me as I began to fall. No, I fell all the way down and my head smashed into the railing.

I lay where I was when my body came to a stop. I just wanted to die – not Edward too. I felt blood making its way down my forehead. It was warm and sticky and the smell made my stomach churn. This time I could not hide away from the smell – my mouth was taped so I could not breathe.

Jacob walked up to me and raised me enough for me to stand. My head was dizzy though – I didn't want to stand. He forced me out the front of his house and dumped me in the open field.

What he did next confused me. He bound my feet together. But then he walked away.

My eyes widened, and I tried to shout, but the tape across my lips stopped me. What was he _doing_? Dragging me along and then dumping right out the front of his house? What was the point? I didn't understand.

But when I tried to move my hands and noticed them still tied, I realized that first thing was first, emotions be damned: I had to get free.

So I struggled against the rope, twisting my hands this way and that, hissing in pain when the thick, course strands would rub against already tender cuts and bruises and my broken wrist.

After perhaps ten minutes of useless struggling, I slumped and squeezed my eyes shut, letting my emotions overwhelm me, like waves in a tsunami. This was all my fault. I never could do anything right. And when I tried, all I did was fail. Edward was so much better off without me. . .

But just as I thought that, I heard my name, called in tones of love and desperation-- in a voice that stopped my heart so fast, I could have sworn I died right there.

Suddenly . . . cool breath against my ear

marble arms around me…

a flash of bronze. . .

YAY! Yes I know it is short but it was just a filler until we get to the GOOD BIT!

**REVIEW**

**I will not update unless I get 5 reviews for this story and 5 for my other one, Let Me Sign.**

**I think it is a fair call, after all, I engage in all of your chapter hostage situations. LOL.**

**Thanks,**

**Erin**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry Sorry! Computer... Im using my dads work one now... she's letting me on it for 2 minutes! I can't even write the chapter... Im going over to my mums tomorrow so chapter will be up then!

DONT FRET I STILL LOVE YOU ALL AND THIS STORY!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took SO long to update. I had to deal with some issues surrounding this story. But here it is!**

I gasped in shock through the duct tape, my slow human mind trying to take in what it was feeling, smelling, _seeing_. . .

I felt his gasps in my ear as he looked at me and his rock hard solidness all around me. That was all it took for me to forget the rest of the world . . . except him. I felt a slight tugging on my wrists, and realized that they were free. He'd undone them.

Arms free, I flung them around his back, hugging him to me as tight as I could. It was such a relief to be able to think and say his name again without flinching from what I did. I reached a hand up from around him and ripped the tape of my mouth, ignoring the stinging. I could barely feel it.

"Edward," I sobbed into his chest, filling myself with his scent, his essence. "Edward, Edward, Edward."

"Bella," he whispered back, hugging me tightly— so wonderfully tight— against his rock chest. His arms were constricting around me, cold and hard, just as I wanted them. We were both shaking hard, and Edward was continuously kissing my hair, whispering my name in his exquisite voice, the tone melting my heart. I would rather die the most painful death than move one millimetre from where I was, wrapped in his arms. . .

"Edward, I lied. . . Edward, Edward, I—," I was stammering uncontrollably.

"I know, love. I know, I know, sweetheart. I read your note," he whispered into my hair. He caressed my head into his chest even more firmly with his hand, and I sighed in deep content.

He kissed my hair again and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. "God, Bella. . . I was so terrified. Don't _ever_ do that again. . ."

"I promise, I promise, I promise. . ." I sobbed, squeezing my arms even tighter against his waist.

We just sat there, basking in the other's presence, taking in the other desperately. But when we'd both calmed down as much as we could, Edward looked into my face and traced my every feature with his eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you again," he whispered, his voice tormented, his dark eyes burning. "When you were leaving, I didn't know what to do. . . and then I read your note that you left in the Kitchen, and Rosalie saw you here. I feared that I was too late, and I was. . . terrified . . . I looked for you. . ."

I squeezed my eyes shut at his tone and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Edward. . ."

He kissed my eyes back open, staring deep into them, his trembling hands stroking my hair, caressing my back. "Edward, it was all I could do," I whispered. "I couldn't find any other way to keep you alive. Jacob was right there, and you mentioned Alice was worried."

"That's all my fault," he whispered back to me, one of his shaking hands holding my face, the other still wrapped tightly around me. "I should have protected you better, I should have had Alice concentrating more—,"

"Please don't blame yourself," I sobbed, clenching the collar of his shirt in my hands, looking up at him with streaming, desperate eyes. "I can't stand it. Please. . ."

Edward sighed and pressed his face to mine, rubbing his nose affectionately against mine. "Neither of us are to blame then," he murmured. "We were both tricked."

I buried my face into Edward's neck and he wrapped his arms around me again, holding me tightly against his chest. But then he put a hand under my chin and tilted my face up to meet his, our noses brushing against each other.

"Say it," he whispered, his black eyes pleading.

"Say what?" I whispered back, determined to say whatever he wanted me to say.

He just stared deeply into my eyes, and I understood. He must have seen the discovery dawn in my eyes and whispered, "I need to hear you say it. . . please, Bella. I need it."

I took Edward's face tightly in both my hands and whispered, wholly truthful, "I love you."

Edward exhaled, and pulled me close again. He whispered in my ear, "As I love you, Bella Swan." Simple, but they meant everything. And I could feel the devotion and truth in every word he said.

And at that moment I couldn't believe my absolutely wonderful luck. I was weak with relief. No matter what I did, this magnificent being still loved me. No matter how much I hurt him, no matter how mean or heartbreaking I was to him, he would always forgive me and take me back. I'd done a lot in the past that should have sent him running right away, absolutely disgusted. But instead he stayed. Loving me, holding me, comforting me. . . it was more than I deserved, but I was far too selfish to _ever_ give it up. Far, far too selfish. He was my life. How could you give up something that was exponentially more important to you than even air itself?

I sighed in content into his chest and buried my face even deeper into his chest.

I never thought that I would feel such happiness ever again.

But I knew that I held my destiny in my arms, and I could face whatever fate threw at me as long as that was true.

Until a voice cut through my happiness like a knife through butter:

"Well, isn't this just. . . _touching_."

So fast I could barely keep track of it, I felt Edward – how wonderful it felt to finally think his name without the pain! – jump up to his feet, his hands gripping mine as he moved me behind him.

"Jacob," he snarled, his velvet voice sounding all the more beautiful to my unworthy ears after being deprived of it, no matter how horrifying. Edward held Jacob's gaze, and neither of them blinked.

A malicious smile spread across Jacob's face, and I peeked around Edward's shoulder to get a better look, all the while keeping a firm grip on his hands. Never, _never_ would I walk away from this vampire again.

Heart pounding, I quickly sized Jacob up and my heart plummeted. I realized that if it came to a fight, if Edward attacked through pure anger, he would most likely perish, and the thought terrorized me like no other. _I couldn't lose him_.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Edward," he said, his face calm and peaceful, as if he was merely here on a pleasure trip. "I see you saw through our charade with your darling little human."

Edward's grip tightened on my hands but remained silent.

"Oh, I don't think he saw through it precisely, Jacob," another voice cut in. I whipped my head to the side, but Edward's eyes remained on Jacob. _Embry._ "His little pet left him a note in the Kitchen. Don't you remember hearing just now?"

"But she left him," yet another voice quietly said, "and yet he still hunted her down." I whipped my head to the other side. _Paul._

Then, right before my eyes, three others came from behind Jacob, and I could name them all. Jarred, Quil and Sam.

My heart plummeted, and I gripped Edward's hands so tightly, it hurt.

Six against one. Edward against the La Push pack.

_He couldn't win._

Wildly, I thought about screaming at him to let me go and hand me over to the pack. And for one terrifying moment, I almost hoped, _prayed_, that perhaps our time apart and my cruel words had decreased the intensity of his feelings for me, so he could let me go and return to his family.

But the way he was standing and our reunion not a moment before didn't help my theory.

The wolf men stood around us in a circle. _We were surrounded_.

"What do you want?" Edward finally said. "Why are you doing this? We haven't broken our side of the bargain, we haven't crossed the boundry-"

"But we never gave her rules, dear Edward," Paul said, his eyes trained on my weak human body, hidden behind Edward's.

Once again, before I could comprehend, I felt Edward whip me around, and he clutched me to his side, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Give us more boundaries then," he tried, his voice more respectful now, persuasive. "She will visit if you want, or she can stay away..."

"Oh, no, Edward," Embry purred, taking a step closer. Edward's stance stiffened even more in return. "She knows too much, and we told her to keep you away or you and your fragile little human would die. And since she failed to keep up her side of the bargain, death is the only way."

_Edward. . . __**dead**__. . ._

_NO!_

I felt, even with my weak human senses, the group tighten their circle around us, and my heart pounded even harder, the fear – the all-consuming fear – rise so far up my throat I almost felt nauseous.

So I did the only thing that could help us. I knew enough to know that if I didn't do this, Edward would die, and if he died, his family would get involved, and I couldn't bear for anyone to be hurt because of me.

"I'll come with you," I cried out to Sam. "I'll come, but only if you let Edward go and promise never to touch Edward's family again. Only if you promise to leave them all alone."

"Bella!" Edward cried, and I felt his hand come up and grab my jaw, turning my face to look at his own horrified one. "What are you--?"

But then, I felt hot hands on my shoulders, my arms, and I barely glimpsed when hard, brown hands grip Edward's arms.

And I was wretched away from him.

"No!" Edward roared, and I saw him struggle madly. I looked up from my own imprisonment and saw Quil and Jarred and Paul holding him back. Embry's arms were tight around me, but it was unnecessary.

I would not run away.

And even though I was terrified, finally now for myself, my heart which had been so broken and bleeding this past day, worrying of Edward's pain, slowly pieced back together. Not heal, but piece back together enough for now until I was wretched away from him again. Edward would be safe now, he would be fine. He would go back to his family and _live_, without me around to complicate his existence. Of course, I was horrified that he might try to chase after me, but Alice and Emmett would never allow it. They knew better.

But then I heard Jacob speak into Edward's ear, close to his determined and horrified face, "Why struggle, Edward? She doesn't want you anyway, and how could she? Why not just walk away, instead of being so masochistic?"

The words had a double effect on me. One part of me was horrified that he would try to convince Edward that I didn't want him, which Edward must know by now was complete nonsense, but another part of me was almost hopeful that the words would quell Edward's struggling and numb him long enough for them to hoist me away, or kill me.

But Edward struggled on, and roared, "That's doesn't matter to me! I refuse to let her be--,"

Jarred's mouth clamped onto Edward's shoulder, and I screamed, drowning out Edward's words, "Don't hurt him!"

Quil tittered his low pitched laugh, and I heard Jacob call out his name, a command.

And I watched in horror as Edward's face contorted from determination and fear into pain. Although the fear still lingered, the horror on his face still in place, his eyes closed and his muscles clenched, not moving as he screwed his eyes shut and put up Quil's torture, which had just begun.

_Now_ I struggled.

"_No!" _I screamed, kicking, wriggling as much as I could. I _had_ to get to him, comfort him somehow. _Anything_. If Edward was to suffer, _I _would suffer. "Let him go! Stop it, _let me go_!" I felt as though I would die on the spot from the pain of watching this.

"Let her go, Embry." Sam smiled, and I felt the hot arms that were so tight around me loosen. I dropped to my knees when he released me, but ran over to Edward's limp body. He was on his knees, the grips on his body still tight, but they lowered him.

I collapsed onto him, gripping his body close to mine, trying so hard to smother the pain away. I pulled away slightly and gripped his face between my hands, "Edward, Edward, _listen_ to me,_ please_," I whimpered, my hands cupping his precious face. "Please, listen to me. Edward, please, _please_."

Edward's agonized eyes opened, and his body slowly relaxed, and I saw Quil out of my peripheral vision blink his eyes, a sign he had stopped, looking sickeningly pleased. Edward's eyes rake over my face, and he breathed, "Bella. . ."

I choked on a sob as he whispered my name and I pressed kisses to his face, holding his face between my hands. I saw his arms try to wrap around me, but then his eyes snapped open more and the struggling began again. He jerked his arms and tried to twist away, but to no avail.

"Edward, Edward, stop," I begged, my hands still on him. "_Please stop_."

Edward's desperate eyes looked at my face and I ran my fingers through his soft, bronze hair. "Edward," I whispered. "I have to go with them. I need you to go back to your family and--,"

"No!" Edward shouted. "I will _not_ let you go with them! You_ can't_, you _can't. . ."_ Edward's eyes held mine with the gravitational force of a black hole and said, his voice breaking, "I'm not asking you to stay with me, Bella! I swear, you owe me no payment for coming to get you, but I will _not_ let you go. I'm not asking for anything from you except not to go with them and die!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I wanted to beg him to let me go, but then I felt another pair of hot, strong arms wrap around me and I knew that this was the end.

I looked at Edward again to see him struggling. "Goodbye, Edward," I whispered, knowing he heard me. I wanted to say so much more. How much I loved him, how much I never wanted him to leave me, but I knew that that would only spur him on to find me again. I didn't care what happened to me. As long as he and his family were safe.

But then, just as Jacob began to drag me away, just as Edward began to struggle and roar even more loudly, I heard a roar that was not Edward's nor anyone's here:

"_Let go of my sister_!"

**What do you think? I hope you like it! Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter! YAY look at this, quick updates! Haha. I hope you all like this chapter. WOAH I think I held my breath the whole time I wrote this. Haha.**

**Here you go!**

There were three things now that I am absolutely certain. I had heard a roar, of which I now know was Rosalie. I saw Edward stop struggling and breathe a sigh of relief. And finally I saw Jacob let go of me, square himself so he was looking right in my eyes, pull a knife out of the side of his pants and plunge it into my heart.

I tried to breathe but the pain was unbearable. Jacob stepped back with a sick look in his eyes as a fell to my knees. My hands desperately tried to pull the knife from my chest. They fumbled. I couldn't grab a hold of it. I felt my blood pour out of my chest and coat me in a sticky warm layer of red.

I heard Edward scream. I heard Edward yell. I heard Rosalie hiss.

But I couldn't concentrate on anything. I heard yelling and I heard fighting. I heard the clash of the vampires and the wolves. I heard the roars of my family. I heard Edward yelling for me to hold on. I heard him yell to Carlisle to help me. I heard Jacob laughing at Edward, telling him he had hit my heart. I heard Jacob say if he moved the knife he would surely kill me. I heard Jacob saying he would watch me slowly bleed out and die.

I fell onto my side, my knees failing me, with my legs swinging out so I was almost lying on my back. My hand finally reached up to the handle of the knife. I wanted to remove it, it was excruciating. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I coughed. I felt my blood in my mouth. I felt it fly out of my mouth. It tasted horrible. I felt myself lying in a pool of it.

I tried to pull the knife, but as soon as I put pressure on it I screamed out in pain. I heard Edward yell to me it would be okay, begging me that I would hold on. That I wouldn't leave him.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. But it didn't sound wrong. It sounded triumphant. I heard Rosalie tell Carlisle he was free now to see me.

I heard a crash. I heard Edward yell to me he was coming. I heard him scream that Jacob was dead.

And then I felt cold fingers lift my body into a lap. I felt Edward's cool hand grab mine. I felt Carlisle's hands on my chest, appraising the wound.

I heard another awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound. I heard a high keening, and then it suddenly broke off.

I tried to concentrate on Edward's voice instead. He told me that the wolves were dead. He told me that the family was here with me.

I heard Alice say she loved me.

I heard Jasper telling me to hold on.

I heard Emmett telling me he would not let his little sister die.

I heard Esme saying Carlisle and Edward would save me.

I heard Carlisle saying it would be okay.

I heard Rosalie saying she loved me, and she would never let anything bad happen to me again.

And I heard Edward crying to me telling me to push through, to hold on. Telling me he loved me.

I felt someone's hands brush the hair off my face. I felt another try to sweep the blood out of the way of my mouth. I felt another stroke my cheek.

I heard Carlisle telling Edward I was going to die. I heard him tell Edward that even if he did change me, I wouldn't have enough blood in me to keep my heart bleeding for the venom. That my heart wouldn't be able to support the venom, that my heart muscles may be ripped in half, only being held together by the knife.

I heard Edward groan. I heard him tell me how sorry he was. I heard Edward tell me that he wouldn't lose me. I heard him tell me that if I left him he would follow me. I heard the others beg him not to.

I wanted him to tell him that he shouldn't worry. That I would be okay and that I would always be with him. I wanted to tell him that a world without him in it wasn't a world at all. I wanted to tell him that he should stay where he was if I left him, incase another girl needed saving from a van. I wanted to tell him that he should help the world.

But I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't without choking on my blood.

I looked into his eyes. I saw pain there, and a longing that he never wanted to see me hurt.

I heard Edward ask Carlisle if there was anything he could do. I heard him ask if he could save me.

And then I heard Carlisle say he couldn't tell if I could.

He couldn't tell if he could.

But he could try.

Try.

He asked Edward if he wanted me too. He asked Edward if he would either him try and save me or let me bleed out and die. He told Edward that if he didn't succeed I would die. He told me in most possibilities that I would die.

Edward squeezed my hand.

He told me how much he loved me, how sorry he was that this happened.

"Edwar-" was all I could manage to say before I started choking. I coughed. And every time I did my chest burned with a flame I had never experienced. More than the pain of James' venom.

"I love you," he whispered.

I heard him tell Carlisle that he could go ahead. I heard him say that he wanted Carlisle to be quick to not prolong the pain.

I felt strong, cold fingers on my chest. I felt pressure on the knife and I gasped.

I heard Edward shoosh me, telling me to be strong.

I felt the pressure on the knife again, this time it stayed there.

And then I felt it being ripped from my chest.

I screamed.

I felt my blood pouring from my chest.

And I went to a dark, dark place.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS? **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

I stared down at the lifeless body of Bella. It was all I could do. Just look. And stare. And see the horrible scene of what Jacob had done to her. See her white skin. See her stained clothing. See her bruised chest. And I remembered her forgiving eyes, her screams of pain and her whimpering. And all of that was because of him. And I would never hear her again. All I could do was remember. Because I had let Bella Swan die. I couldn't save her.

I sat there for what felt like hours but I knew it was only minutes. I held her hand and prayed inwardly that Bella would make it to heaven. She was always putting others first and she died a martyr. Bella had to get there.

Suddenly Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. He knelt with me and patted my back. I could not and would not ever forget the look on Carlisle's face when we heard Bella's heart stop. I knew he trusted me to look after his daughter, and I had let him down. I had let myself down. I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most. Of course he would never tell me, but I know he was disappointed. He believed I could help her. And I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't. I hoped he would not feel bad for looking at me differently if he did. But trusting Carlisle he would not judge me.

"We have to go, son," he said. He stood up and as his hand was sliding off my back I caught it. "Yes, Edward?" he questioned.

"You know what I want, Carlisle" I said bluntly. I wanted to die. I could not live in a world without Bella. He knew this too. We had talked about it many times. But I knew he would not do it. I was his first son.

"No, Edward." He said plainly. "Not now."

"Carlisle, please." I needed him to see. I needed him to let me go.

"I can't Edward. I can't do that to you. And I won't do it to our family. Say goodbye to them if you insist. But son, you can get through this, I know you can."

"Please, Carlisle please. You know I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't mean it. And I have thought about too. Please. Let me go Carlisle. Let me chase my life. Let me stay with her before she gets too far away from me. Before I can never find her again. Please dad. You have yours with Esme. Please let me stay with mine," I begged, barely even as a whisper.

I saw the mixed emotions playing on Carlisle's face. I knew I could find out what they where, if he was considering my plea but I wanted to hear his decision come from his mouth.

We looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. He looked away from me and his body started shaking. I heard his sobs. I wondered if he was crying for Bella, or me. Or for the both of us.

Carlisle turned back around to face me.

"I love you Edward. More than you know. I you will always be my son. You have no idea how much your life means to me and I'm so sorry to let you go. I will always remember you, for eternity and you will be in my heart."

"I love you too, dad."

Bella POV

"Death is easy," I breathed.

"Death is hard" I heard from behind me. I knew that voice. I would follow it anywhere. I was drawn to it.

I spun around to see Edward and I welcomed him into my arms.


End file.
